


exhale your will

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yukhei gets some time to himself(written for arin <3)





	exhale your will

ever since yukhei debuted, he hasn’t had _any_ time to himself.

like at all.

moving into the nct dorms with kun and jungwoo had truly been a joy, and cemented his career, which made him ecstatic. he remembers the first night, barely being able to breathe, practically bouncing with excitement in his seat while johnny and taeyong went over dorm rules with the three of them. laying down in his new bed, in his new room, looking over at jungwoo and talking all night long about their debut, about recording soon, about going to ukraine in a month. he went to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that his dream is coming true.

he’s happy, he truly is. however, sometimes you need a little space. and sharing a dorm with 13 other people pretty much prohibits that from ever happening. someone’s always in your room, or they need to brush their teeth while you’re in the shower, or they feel the need to barge into the laundry room at 3 in the morning. 

for the past 4 months, he’s only gotten off once a week at most. however, tonight, yukhei was getting what he needed.

jungwoo was staying in doyoung’s room tonight while jaehyun was going out with his friends from the 97-liner chat. jungwoo told him about their plans this morning, checking if yukhei was fine with him sleeping in another room, knowing the younger gets lonely. yukhei practically fumbled over his words with excitement of getting a night alone, but jungwoo initially mistook it for nervousness. 

“are you sure it’s fine, xuxi?” jungwoo smiled sweetly, “i can just get doyoung hyung to come in our room if you want to.”

“n-no!” yukhei shook his head with vigor. “it’s all good man,” he added in english.

jungwoo laughed that light, gentle giggle of his. “if you say so,” his phone vibrated. “oh, i need to go now. vocal practice.”

“alright, see you later!”

jungwoo got up from where he was at on yukhei’s bed, rushing out the bedroom door to meet the other vocalists at the front door. yukhei laid back, intending to get a few more minutes of rest while he could, but got his text too.

_[6:24 am] to: n-city rap boyz_  
kitty hyung: nothing for us today bois!  
fully capable markeu: thank fucking god i needed a break  
kitty hyung: language!  
yukhei/xuxi/lucas : alrighty, anyone up for lunch later? 

\---

yukhei, mark, and taeyong ended up going shopping and hanging out all day, then getting dinner with ten and yuta. it was finally time for bed, and yukhei was practically buzzing. 

they were watching a movie, some foreign horror film yukhei couldn’t pronounce. he was sitting on the floor with ten, the older practically in his lap. he could feel every little movement ten made, and it went straight to his dick. 

ten would shift around slightly to get comfortable, leaning his head into yukhei’s shoulder. rubbing his hand on the inside of yukhei’s thigh comfortingly when the movie got to a scary part. yukhei felt himself slowly getting hard, and around halfway through the movie he pretended to start yawning and trying to close his eyes. 

“xuxi, are you tired?” ten looked up at him, glasses perched on his nose, loose fitting black t shirt showing off his sharp collarbones. yukhei couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“y-yeah, hyung,” he faked a large yawn, “i think i’m gonna go to bed.”

“alrighty,” ten snuggled into his chest, ass perfectly aligned with his crotch. yukhei’s cock stirred. 

ten pulled away, rolling off of yukhei’s lap. “night, xuxi.”

overhearing them, taeil shouted, “good night!” followed by a chorus of the same words. yukhei loudly bid them good night, then rushed to his room.

the door was closed. 

cautiously, he opened the door, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. no one was in there.

he quickly stripped himself of his hoodie and sweatpants, leaving himself in a t shirt and boxers. roaming around the room, he rushed to finish his night-time routine.

cleansed, toned, and moisturized his face? check.  
brushed his teeth? check.  
brushed his hair? check.

“okay,” he murmured. 

he went to his bed, laying down and spreading his legs slightly. he was already half-hard from simply being near ten, so that made getting himself worked up easier. 

pushing his shirt up, yukhei ran a hand up and down his torso. using his other hand, he rubbed the front of his boxers slightly. he gasped, surprising himself with just how sensitive he really was. he felt heat building up in his stomach, beginning to palm himself.

_is that good, xuxi?_

of course his mind immediately flitted to ten. the older was always on his mind when he was horny. he could practically feel ten’s arms around him, grinding and pushing against him. he lifted his hips, pushing his boxers to his ankles. the coolness of the sheets welcomed his body with ease.

his hard cock sat against his stomach, the tip an angry red and begging for attention. yukhei’s breath hitched. he gripped the base, squeezing softly. he saw white, mouth falling open.

_baby, need you in me so bad._

he slid his hand up and down, slow, but in a tighter grip. “f-fuck,” yukhei cursed. he visualized ten sinking down onto his cock. he bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut. 

_ah, xuxi. it feels so good._

yukhei groaned, fisting his other hand into the sheets. he thought about ten riding him, stroking himself faster. his back arched slightly, legs spreading on their own accord. lost in his own arousal, his little whines grew louder and louder.

_more, please, need more._

“a-ah… hyung…” yukhei couldn’t help himself from moaning, pumping himself fast, cock practically in a death grip. he felt himself start leaking into his hand, pleasure coursing through his veins. 

_fuck, ah, please… xuxi, please…_

“‘m close…” yukhei whispered, imagining he was actually with ten. his mind was filled with images of his hyung on his lap, bouncing on his dick and dry humping against his stomach. all yukhei wanted to do was hold his hips and rut into ten’s lithe body. 

_baby, are you going to come?_

“yes, ten, yes.” yukhei started fucking into his fist, the pre-come making the slide easier. he bit into his fist, trying to muffle his sounds. 

_come for me._

yukhei’s entire body tensed, curses flying out of his mouth. “hyung!” he shouted. 

white liquid squirted out of his cock, all over his stomach, a little even getting on his chest.

yukhei laid back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. he felt boneless and light, that was probably the best orgasm he had in months. 

when he could feel his limbs again, yukhei sat up, grabbing a tissue from his dresser and cleaning himself up. he was exhausted, and knew he was in for a good night’s sleep. he pulled his shirt down, curled up on his side, and closed his eyes.

then he heard a knock on the door. 

“yukhei?” 

it was ten.

yukhei stood up groggily, walking to the door and opening it. “what is it, hyung?”

ten stood there in all of his cute glory, still wearing the same black t shirt but now wearing cute silk gym shorts, wiping his eyes. “can’t sleep.”

yukhei blinked, “do you wanna sleep in here?”

ten smiled. “please?”

yukhei grinned and nodded. he gestured to jungwoo’s bed, but ten shook his head. “you know i don’t like sleeping alone.” he giggled. 

“alright, hyung.” yukhei laid on his back, holding his arms open for ten to lay with him. ten laid down next to him, resting his head on his chest. yukhei wrapped an arm around him, running his fingers through his hair.

“mm, xuxi?”

“yeah?”

“why’s your heart beating so fast?”

yukhei almost choked. “b-because you’re just too cute, hyung.”

ten giggled, muffled by yukhei’s skin. “alright, baby.”

there was a moment of pleasant silence.

“also,”

“yeah?” yukhei looked at him. 

“if you need help with, well, that,” ten ran a hand across yukhei’s crotch, making him twitch. “let me know.”

yukhei blushed. “will do, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was un-beta'd, so hopefully it wasn't garbage LUL anyways i hope u liked it! i don't usually write stuff like this, at least so vanilla, but i tried my best haha  
> my twitter is @hanbinlix if u wanna chat and get updates!  
> hope u liked it arin (heart)


End file.
